


Crimson Ascension

by Astralune



Series: A Colour of Dragonflights [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aludrassil, F/M, Gen, Nazjatar, Original Character(s), Red Dragonflight - Freeform, Rise of Azshara, Void Elf, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, blood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralune/pseuds/Astralune
Summary: A clandestine meeting of the Red Dragonflight presages a deadly threat to all of Azeroth, forcing an unlikely crew to band together to fight against it - but with Azshara lurking behind it all, do they even stand a chance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set right before the events of the 8.2 patch, 'Rise of Azshara'.

“What are we even _doing_ here?” Cailendan grumbled, as he hid behind the garden hedge in the dark of late evening.

“I told you,” Zhonyadormi whispered to him from behind the same cover. “Someone or other was having a secret meeting. And the Reds are involved somehow - too many of their flight arrived here in Aludrassil the last two weeks. And now that massive magical flare that started tonight?” She looked over the hedge, at the intricate and secluded back garden of the kaldorei embassy - and the circle of people, mostly of elven appearance, who were trying their hardest to look inconspicuous yet unidentifiable.

“No, I know that,” Cail grumbled. “I mean, why are _we_ the ones here, _now_ , instead of at home, finding more interesting things to do?”

Zonya gave him a look. “We can do that later. Now, we find out what’s going on.” She checked over the hedge. No-one was looking their direction. “I’m going to try to get closer,” she warned him, then vaulted the hedge, scurrying towards a closer shrubbery.

Cail sighed, glanced a silent curse skyward, and moved to follow her. _We’re going to get caught,_ he thought to himself.

  

* * *

 

Vivistrasza looked around the embassy garden nervously from within the customary crimson hood worn by all of the Red Dragonflight whenever they wanted to meet in secret. She was not the first, nor would she be the last, to have commented on the ridiculousness of that, but like all her kind, she had found herself unable to take that last step of _not_ dressing in a manner indicative of her flight. Some things just could not be borne.

Like the chill of the night air. Aludrassil, the new World Tree, grown over Fenris Isle in the centre of Lordamere Lake a few months ago, still had enough gaps between boughs that the wind sheared through in the depths of winter. Shivering, she eyed their covert meeting, a dozen Reds and one Blue, the latter of which was conducting the massive magical task of the evening while the Reds argued. If you looked at her the right way, you could almost make out the arcane conduit her hands were working.

The Blue tilted her head towards Vivistrasza, and raised an eyebrow. “See something you like?” she asked.

“Wha- no,” Vivistrasza stuttered. “No, not- I mean-” She broke off with a frustrated sigh. “We’re getting nowhere with this,” she said, moving to stand beside the Blue. “How is your work going?”

“It’s going,” the Blue said. “This is harder than it looks. Would you like to try?”

“Titans, no!” Vivistrasza cried, as her eyes widened. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Well,” the Blue said, amused, “How about with the spying elves creeping up on your clandestine meeting?”

Vivistrasza stared at her a moment, then spun to look around the garden. “What? Where are- oh, _shit!_ ”

Two elves staring at them, trying to shrink behind a hedge even as Vivistrasza launched a fireball for light to hover above.

“Spies!” she cried out. “Reveal yourselves!”

“Not those two, dear,” the Blue said mildly.

“ _What!?_ ” Vivistrasza cried out, as to their right, two _more_ elves sheepishly came out from behind a wooden bench.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Vivistrasza swore softly. “We’ll never hear the end of this.”

 

* * *

 

 She’d corralled the four intruders, and marched them out of sight from the covert meeting, further into the Embassy gardens. Three Blood Elves - though Vivistrasza has suspicions about one of them - and a Void Elf, and none of them appeared repentant in the slightest.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“I didn’t know it was a crime to be in the gardens,” a stern-looking male Blood Elf answered. He was stalling, she decided.

“What should we call you?” asked the female Blood Elf, the one she had her suspicions about. “Speaking to a shadowed hood can be intimidating.”

Vivistrasza sighed. If she wanted cooperative answers, the elf had a point, damn her. She pulled the hood of her hood back. “You can call me Vivi,” she said.

“A Draenei?” the Void Elf asked in some shock. “I didn’t expect to see one of your kind here.”

“A nice effort, but no,” the female Blood Elf replied, smug. “Those horns look like they could have been borrowed from Alexstrasza. Plus the complete inability of not dressing on-theme.” She gestured at the red hood, and Vivistrasza cringed. _Damnit._

“Will you not tell me your names in turn?” she asked, trying to deflect.

The Void Elf spoke up. “I am Nil, and my partner here is Mor.” She gestured to the stern Blood Elf beside her.

“Cailendan Ravenscroft,” the other male Blood Elf supplied. “And my partner here is Zonya.”

Zonya reached to pinch pointedly at the sleeve of her bronzed-gold shirt, and gave Vivistrasza a smug grin. “Zhonyadormi, to be precise,” she added.

Vivi sighed. _Oh, great. Three mortals and a Bronze._ “I asked what you were doing here. Four spies sneaking up on us doesn’t look good.”

“I don’t know who they are,” Mor growled, pointing towards Cail and Zonya.

“Likewise, pal,” Cail retorted.

“Fine,” Vivi cut through the discussion, and turned to Zonya. “Why were _you_ here?”

Zonya shrugged insouciantly. “Too many Reds had arrived in recent weeks. You really _aren’t_ as subtle as you think you are. Plus, whatever magic you have going on. I saw a Blue before you caught us - what are you doing here?”

“I ask the questions here,” Vivi snapped.

“You don’t scare us,” Mor warned her.

“And why were _you_ here? Vivi demanded. “I doubt it was for your health. I can _smell_ the fel on you.”

Mor stared at her for a few seconds. “We - well, Nil - felt whatever magic work those two felt,” he allowed. “We came to see what was going on.”

“The magic is none of your concern,” Vivi declared. “I will not deny that we are a conclave of the Red, since-” she grimaced, and clutched at her red hood. “-there seems to be little point in trying, but this is an internal matter.”

Zonya looked over her head, at the sky behind Vivi. “Are you sure? Because it looks like whatever magic you’re doing - if it’s what I think it is - is going a little…”

“Haywire?” Nil supplied. She was looking at the same place the Bronze was. Vivi glanced behind her, then cursed. “Come with me,” she ordered them. Even if it was going wrong, she wouldn’t leave these four to get up to mischief while she checked in with the Blue.

 

* * *

  

“It’s going wrong,” the Blue cheerfully confirmed.

“Shit. Anything else want to fuck up on me tonight?” Vivi asked of noone in particular.

“If I may,” Zonya offered, taking a step forward. “Maybe I could help?”

The Blue glanced at Zonya, then did a double-take. “Zonya! Yes! Come here,” the Blue ordered, gesturing at a space to her right.

“But-” Vivi began.

“And you,” the Blue said, interrupting her and indicating Vivistrasza. “On my left.”

With a grin, Zonya stepped into position, and Vivi threw her hands up in the air. “Fine!” she acceded, and moved into place.

“Fancy seeing you again, Astragosa,” she heard Zonya say softly, as the Blue placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Shhh,” the Blue - Astragosa - said. “Help me wrest this back under control. It’s pulling - or being pulled - from me,” she explained.

“You shouldn’t have tried to do this,” Zonya said. “ _Why_ are you working with the Reds to move the Leyline?”

“Zonya!” Vivi chastised her.

“Too late,” Astragosa said. “No way to hide what’s going on now. Not from this lot, anyway. Now, concentrate please, I’d rather not blow up Aludrassil and everyone in it.”

 

* * *

 

 For half an hour, the three dragons worked, while Cail, Mor and Nil watched.

“You aren’t running away,” Cail noted quietly.

“Nor are you,” Mor muttered.

“I’m not leaving Zonya,” Cail explained.

“And I couldn’t pull Nil away from this spectacle if I tried,” Mor added.

“He’s right, he couldn’t,” Nil breathed. “Such magic…”

Cail frowned. “She mentioned ‘fel’, earlier,” he said as he thought, then glanced up at Mor critically. “Warlock?” he hazarded.

Mor held his stare. “What of it?”

“Well, that depends,” Cail said thoughtfully. “Are you planning on summoning any demons? Bringing the Legion back? Cackling maniacally while your overly elaborate evil plans are one quarter complete?”

“They rather frown on the cackling in warlock school,” Mor replied dryly. “No, None of that.” He sighed. “Looks like we’re in similar boats here. Alright.” He looked back to the three dragons. “We felt that magic stirring things up. We have an… interest, in powerful magic. We thought we’d see what was going on.”

“Can I trust you?”

Mor snorted. “No.”

Cail smiled. “Alright then. At least you’re honest.”

“Can I trust _you_?” Mor shot back.

“Of course you can. My word as a gentleman.” Cail tried to appear aggrieved.  
  
“I assume that’s worth something?” Mor asked, his tone wry.

“Shit no,” Cail replied with a grin. “I’m no gentleman. But Zonya and I have… let’s say a vested interest in Aludrassil. I’ve seen a World Tree burn twice. I’d hate to see a third.”

Mor thought about this for a moment before he answered. “Only one World Tree has burnt,” he said carefully.

Cail was silent for a moment. “Right,” he said. “My mistake.” Mor eyed him suspiciously.

Nil stirred, and Cail and Mor looked over in time to see the three dragons stumble as they let go of their spellwork, gather themselves, then step back towards them.

“Alright,” Vivi said, sounding tired. “You’d better all come inside. I think we have some matters to discuss.”


	2. Chapter 2

Inside, the Embassy was well furnished in the kaldorei style, and Vivistrasza led the group to an empty meeting room, past the hooded conclave of Reds that were still meeting.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this,” she began.

“Shouldn’t be telling us what?” Cail asked, all wide-eyed innocence. “That the Red Dragonflight is having a secret meeting and - what did you say earlier - moving a leyline?”

Vivi eyed him. “Yes. That, exactly.”

Nil’s eyes glittered as she looked between them. “But you _are_ going to tell us,” she said.

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Vivi answered. “You’re all going to keep digging if I don’t, aren’t you?”

Everyone present roughly chorused their assent.

“Right then.” She took a deep breath. “The Red conclave going on outside - that I’m meant to be with right now - is discussing an internal matter that, as it happens, is a threat to all of us, here in Aludrassil and beyond.”

“What kind of threat?” Zonya demanded.

“An _internal_ one,” Vivi bit out. “It’s not your concern, _Bronze_.”

“But you brought in a Blue Dragon,” Cail pointed out.

“It’s true,” Astragosa said cheerfully. “You did bring me into this.”

Vivi glared at them all. “We brought the Blue - we brought _Astragosa_ in because we felt it was a necessary precaution to reroute the nearby Leyline to run through Aludrassil,” she explained in an annoyed tone. “Both for its protection and to ensure we could wield it.”

Astragosa nodded. “They needed my skill with the arcane. Now you know as much as they told me,” she said.

“What’s this threat you keep talking about?” Mor asked. “It’s your justification for what you’re doing, but you’re awfully short on details.”

“The Red Dragonflight does not answer to you, mortal,” Vivi snarled, letting her frustration with the evening bleed through.

“No,” Zonya said softly, “in this place, it would be the Aludrassil Council you’d answer to.”

“And you will, if we have a word in their ear,” Cail added.

Vivi took a deep, steadying breath. No, this evening was definitely not going as it should have. “It is an internal matter of the Red-”

“None of that,” Mor insisted.

“It’s not my place-”

“You’ve told us this much, may as well spill the rest,” Nil said.

“They will blame _me!_ ” Vivi cried.

Everyone was silent for a moment. “Fuck ‘em,” Cail said. “I think we should know what this is, and I think you know that.”

Vivistrasza sighed. She’d known she’d lose this one. “Alright,” she began. “You all, I presume, know of Deathwing?” She looked around, saw that they did. “You know of how he broke the world. How he brought so many places to the flame. The suffering, the destruction.”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Nil said.

“We are aware of a dragon who has made allies of those he should not,” Vivi continued. “He is, let us say, in cahoots with Azshara, down in the ocean depths. He is working to bring back the last of the Old Gods, N’zoth, to shackle and enslave us all. He is beyond mad, and is lost to us, and would have been a great danger in his own right before turning to these ancient, terrible powers for even more strength.”

“Who was it?” Zonya asked quietly, her dread growing.

Vivi looked miserable. “Zenostrasz,” she said. “Our greatest warrior.”

Zonya and Astragosa looked stricken, while the others looked confused.

“So, one of yours has fallen to Azshara - and through her, to the Old Gods - and you’re trying to deal with it before anyone finds out he’s one of yours?” Cail asked.

“Yes, precisely so,” Vivi said. “It is a source of shame for us that he has fallen so far.”

“How big a threat is one dragon?” Mor asked.

“The earlier comparison to Deathwing is… an apt one,” Astragosa answered after a moment.

Nil looked at Mor with rising concern. “Then… this is a serious threat to us all,” she said.

“Hence the meeting outside,” Vivi said. “Now you know what’s up. Which means…” she took a deep breath. “Which means, we could probably make use of some of your talents with this problem.”

“What if we don’t want to help?” Mor asked. Nil smacked him on the arm. “What? It’s a legitimate question.”

“You’d rather stand by and watch Azeroth burn?” Vivi asked. “What do you want?”

Mor’s eyes glittered. “Our pick from whatever hoard of magical artefacts this Zenostrasz has.”

Vivi considered for a moment. “ _My_ pick from whatever hoard he has. I will not avert one cataclysm just to allow another.”

Mor considered a moment, and glanced at Nil, then back to Vivistrasza. “Agreed,” he said.

Vivi turned her eyes to Cail and Zonya. “What about you two? What blood price would you demand?”

Cail shrugged. “I think I’d be okay with ‘the grateful thanks of the Red Dragonflight’, personally.”

Zonya nodded. “I have my reasons for not wanting to see Aludrassil harmed.”

“A question,” Astragosa asked. “Why not involve the Kirin Tor, and Dalaran? I’m sure Lady Proudmoore would be willing to assist in this endeavour.”

Vivi sighed. “That topic was being discussed before you all came barrelling into my evening and messing everything up,” she groused. “I don’t think it will be much help. Dalaran has been sealed up tight since whatever happened there two months ago. We haven’t been able..to.. find out…” She trailed off as she noticed Mor and Nil were looking far too amused. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Mor tried to say stoically.

“They tried to steal it!” Nil cheerily said over him.

Everyone stared at them.

“With rockets!” Nil added.

“How did you- never mind, I don’t want to know,” Vivi said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “As I said, I don’t think they’ll ask Dalaran to intervene if they can avoid it.”

“It’s not all that shameful,” Zonya said. “Between Malygos, Murozond, Emeriss, Ysondre, almost every Black-”

“I think she gets the point,” Astragosa said mildly.

“- we’ve all had some idiot decide that hey, maybe the bad guys are just misunderstood,” Zonya continued. “The shame comes in not combating it.”

Vivi sighed. “Not all of the Red see it that way.”

Everyone stood silently for a moment. “So,” Cail finally said. “It sounds like we should be in that meeting.”

Vivi shook her head. “They won’t allow it. If you will swear to stay here - all of you - then I may return to the meeting myself, and return with what information I can,” she said. “I should let them know about you all, in any case.”

“Sure,” Zonya said easily. “We’ll all stay here. Right?”

Everyone nodded their assent, though Mor and Nil held out to the last.

“Alright,” Vivi said. “I’ll be back. Stay here please.”

 

* * *

 

 Five seconds after Vivistrasza left, Zonya swore.

“She’s rigged the room,” she said. “She’ll be alerted if we try to leave.”

“Do you believe her?” Cail asked.

“About Zenostrasz? Yes. He’s a brilliant solder, general - both - but too arrogant. I can see him thinking he’d get the best of a deal with N’Zoth.”

“Too arrogant?” Mor asked, scoffing. “A dragon?”

“Yes,” Zonya retorted. “I don’t know who you’ve met, but we are not all avatars of insufferable arrogance given wings and fiery breath.” She sat down at the table, a touch sullen.

“I don’t know you,” Cail said, and turned to Mor and Nil. “And I can guess you’re a little more… let’s say, concerned with looking out for yourself?”

Mor snorted. “I could say that you’re naively altruistic, but I think we’d both have oversimplified the other, wouldn’t you say?”

Cail smiled. “If - when - we go into this, I just want to be sure that we can have each other’s backs.”

“Rest assured,” Nil interjected, a hand on Mor’s arm. “There will be no backstabbing. If we come for you, it’ll be from the front, you’ll know about it in advance, and you’ll be armed.” She smiled at him.

Cail returned the grin. “Good,” he said. “I like to know where I stand.” He turned to look balefully at the door. “I don’t suppose either of you have some way of spying on the meeting,” he asked conversationally.

“Not without triggering the trap she set,” Mor said with a shake of his head. “Are the Red Dragonflight usually this wound up?”

“Not usually,” Zonya said. “They’re a pretty lively sort, given their domain. Sometimes they get a bit rowdy. Or randy. The secrecy and hoods is just because they’re feeling ashamed.”

“Pride goes before a fall,” Cail told her, and she laughed - clearly this was an old discussion for them.

“Not now,” Zonya said. “I was trying to listen in, and brood moodily.” She grinned at Cail.

“I don’t suppose anyone brought along a pack of cards? To pass the time?” Mor hazarded.

“I’m afraid I left my cards in my other sneaking-into-dragon-conclaves jacket,” Cail replied deadpan.

“No need,” said Vivi, stepping back into the room. “Congratulations, you’re recruited to the mission.” Another figure, cloaked in a red robe followed her in. They sat down at the table and gestured for the others to sit as well.

“Let me tell you how we’re all going to die, horribly.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, I like the sound of this already,” Cail said with false cheer. “And who is this you’ve brought in with you?”

“Cail-” Zonya said warningly, and placed a hand on his arm.

The stranger threw back her hood, and revealed a set of horns just like Vivistrasza’s - though her face was high elven.

“Alexstrasza,” Astragosa breathed.

“Yes,” Alexstrasza said. “Lest you think the clandestine nature of this meeting means we do not think it important. I thought it best to assure you of how serious this is personally. We… could use your help.”

“Why us?” Mor asked skeptically.

“The fate of the world has always resided in mortal hands,” Alexstrasza said. “Or so an old friend once told me. We cannot do this alone. Indeed, the hope that we may try is, I think, part of Azshara’s plans.”

“She was mentioned earlier,” Cail said. “I thought she was dead, or under the sea, or something.”

“Under the sea or something, yes, and that something, evidently, was ‘planning our demise at the hands of the greatest general we’ve had in a generation’,” Alexstrasza answered. “I don’t have much time, but I will answer what I can before handing you back into Vivistrasza’s care. Ask your questions.”

“Who was this Zenostrasz?” Nil asked.

“A general. Our best. A brilliant tactical and strategic mind, beloved by the soldiers he commands. And, somehow, suborned by Azshara. Our information tells us he is under the ocean now, in a place known as Nazjatar. No doubt he now leads an army loyal to Azshara herself, and through her, N’Zoth. He should not be underestimated.” Alexstrasza shook her head sadly. “The loss of him is keenly felt, and we will regret it deeply soon enough.”

“You say this is Azshara’s plan. Do we know what she’s up to?” Zonya asked.

“The same as always, I imagine,” Alexstrasza said. “Conquering Azeroth and the pursuit of greater power. What else?”

“A decent sunscreen?” Cail asked softly. Mor scoffed, and Zonya gave him a look.

“She’s been sloppy, of late,” Alexstrasza continued. “Almost as if she wants us to find out she’s active again. But we can worry about that later. When Zenostrasz joined her, she gifted him with a staggeringly powerful artefact - the Tidestone of Golganneth.”

Astragosa looked stricken. “Azshara had _that?_ ” she asked, aghast.

“So it would seem,” Vivi said softly.

“With it, it is… unlikely that we could defeat Zenostrasz and the armies at his command,” Alexstrasza explained. “He would ride roughshod over our own forces, and onwards to the world. Under Azshara’s command, the world would be broken, and N’Zoth brought forth, and we would all be doomed.”

“Sounds like Tuesdays,” Cail said.

“You only _think_ we fight like that,” Zonya retorted with a brief smile.

“Regardless,” Alexstrasza continued. “To combat this threat, at the very least, we must do these things.” She began ticking off items on her fingers. “One, retrieve the Tidestone from Zenostrasz. Two, tie up, contain, or defeat his armies. Three, defeat or contain Zenostrasz himself.”

“You didn’t mention Azshara in there,” Zonya noted.

“I did not,” Alexstrasza agreed. “Others have tried and failed. One impossible to defeat task at a time. It may well be that the myriad adventurers of the realm will tend to her while we address our task.” She looked at everyone in the room in turn. “Time runs from us all - except Zhonyadormi, perhaps - and I must be off. Will you work with Vivistrasza to help us corrall this threat?”

“Yes,” said Cail.

“Of course,” replied Zonya.

“It seems we must,” Mor allowed.

“I’m in,” said Nil, as Astragosa nodded her assent.

Alexstrasza sighed. “Thank you, truly,” she said as she stood from the table and pulled her incredibly conspicuous hood around her even more incredibly conspicuous head. “Good luck, and the Life-binder’s blessing on you all and your work.” With that, the Dragon Aspect left the room.

They all looked at each other for a long moment.

“Well, that was delightful,” said Mor.

“Oh, yes,” agreed Cail. “Everything I wanted from the evening.”

Nil and Zonya favored them respectively with long suffering looks.

“Alright,” Vivi said. “You heard the lady. We have three tasks to be concerned with. The rest of the Reds are busy with other ancillary tasks-”

“What kind of ancillary tasks?” Cail asked.

“It does seem like we’re the ones sticking our neck out here,” Mor added.

“ _Important dragon-y_ tasks,” Vivi explained, explaining nothing. “Please believe me that there is danger for them as well, though admittedly our danger is in all likelihood the greater.”

“I think that Nil and I would be willing to take on retrieving the Tidestone of Golganneth from Zenostrasz’s possession,” Mor said.

“You can’t keep the Tidestone,” Vivi said wearily.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Mor, as he dreamt of it. “But, let’s say, that Nil and I have experience in the retrieval of powerful artefacts, and not ask too many questions about it, hmm?”

Vivi considered them for a moment, then nodded. “Very well, if no-one else objects. The task is yours.”

Cail looked over to Zonya. “I guess we should take the army, then?”

Zonya grinned at him. “Just the two of us, taking on entire legions? Of course.”

Vivi glanced at Astragosa. “That would leave Zenostrasz himself for us,” she said.

Astragosa nodded. “It’s probably for the best to have a Red along to face him,” she noted. 

“Alright then. Mor and Nil to steal the Tidestone. Cail and Zonya to preoccupy the armies. Astragosa and myself to face down the greatest general we’ve ever had.” Vivi made a show of dusting off her cloak. “Should be child’s play, right?” She looked around at the others, all skeptical faces. “No, I don’t think it’ll be that easy either. But don’t despair. This isn’t hopeless, and if we all do our parts… well, the world will turn another day. We might be able to orchestrate some helping hands for you while you’re out there, but don’t depend on it. The Reds are stretched thin.”

“Doing _dragon-y things,_ ” Cail said, the finger quotes audible. “Yes, you mentioned.”

Vivi glared at him, but it seemed to bounce off. _How does Zonya suffer him?_ , she thought. “We should probably try to work out some details,” she said.

It was a long night for them all, and the sun had started to rise by the time they were all satisfied with what planning they could conjure up, and were able to leave to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

“This is what comes of snooping,” Cail complained, as he and Zonya got ready for bed.

“Having to save the world again?” Zonya asked mildly.

“Yes! Exactly! There are much better ways to be up all night than planning how to take out an army single handedly!”

“We have four hands between us, dear.”

“Not the point!”

“You’re just mad that I didn’t spend the night riding you instead.”  
  
“Also not the point!”

“Goodnight, Cail,” Zonya said fondly, as she crawled into bed.

Cail sighed, and joined her. “Goodnight, Zonya.”

 

* * *

 

In their hideaway, Mor and Nil were similarly preparing for rest.

“Are we really getting involved with this?” Nil asked.

“Yes,” Mor said. “Do you really want to leave it to _that_ lot to do this properly? Plus this is the best opportunity in an age to plunder a magical artefact off the Red Dragonflight. They can’t even get mad that we take something!”

“Good point,” Nil said, wincing in memory. “Unlike the _last_ time we took a magical artefact from a Dragonflight,” she noted.

“Yes, well,” Mor said. “That unpleasantness couldn’t have been helped.” 

Nil walked over to Mor, and kissed him. “Come to bed,” she said, and they did.

 

* * *

 

Vivi couldn’t sleep.

The other Reds had been tasked to deal with this threat. Some were moving to secure other strongholds, others still were orchestrating diversionary actions, intended to pull Zenostrasz’s - Azshara’s, now - forces away and out of position. Others still were quietly informing their allies that marshalling their own forces might be wise. A pity it wouldn’t be in time to help with this operation.

Which she had been saddled with making work, of course. “After all, _you_ were the one who let them discover us,” one of the Red had unfairly said. Pointing out that a gaggle of crimson robes in the middle of the night standing next to a moved leyline was not unlike setting off a fireworks display would not have accomplished anything, so she had kept that observation to herself.

She’d gone back into the garden, and perched on a bench, and watched the night sky transition into morning, and planned, and hoped, and fretted, and thought.

Eventually, she dozed off, right there in the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, they all met again in the Embassy garden.

As opposed to the night before, everyone came dressed for battle. Vivi had a striking set of leather, all fringed in red. Mor wore a long coat of black, while Cail looked like he was out for a duel. Nil was in deep purple fighting clothes. Zonya chose a light leather vest in bronze, while Astragosa opted for a dress of ice blue. Various weapons, all impressive looking, were easily at hand.

Vivi suspected that despite everything, they still looked less conspicuous than the hooded crimson robes from the night before. Damnit.

“Does everyone remember the plan?” Vivi asked unnecessarily.

“Yes,” they all chorused back.

“Azshara has managed to raise Nazjatar from the depths,” Zonya intoned with the voice of someone who has been asked to recite something too many times. “Zenostrasz has been reported to be in the ruins of Kal’methir.”

“Which is where we’ll be,” Astragosa said with a nod for Vivistrasza. “Facing him directly.”

“The Tidestone has been tracked to the Abyssal Pool,” Nil continued. “Mor and I will breach its defences and steal it.” Mor shrugged self-effacingly, as if such a task were a mere trifle.

“Meanwhile the army is camped in the Coral Forest,” Cail noted. “Zonya and I are going to light them up.” He favoured her with a swift grin.

Vivi nodded. “We will give you a few minutes to begin your tasks before we confront Zenostrasz himself. Hopefully he will be isolated by the time we confront him.” She waited to see that they all understood. “All going well, we return to Aludrassil and celebrate saving the world.” She could almost believe it would be that easy.

“Alright, let’s get to it. Astragosa, if you’d be so kind, open the portals.”

 

* * *

 

Mor and Nil had arrived out of sight, thankfully, and had quietly been poking around the Abyssal Pool. There was no doubt that the Tidestone of Golganneth was nearby - while they could not see it directly, both of them could sense power, pulsing and ebbing nearby.

The bright beam of magical energy overhead, boring southeast, was, admittedly, another sign of its presence.

“It’s quiet,” Nil noted in a whisper. “Too quiet,”

“They must have decided their static defenses were enough,” Mor said. “There’s magical sentries all around the perimeter.” He brought up his hands, glowing fel green, and set to unpicking their magical definitions.

Nil walked ahead, careful to stay undetected. “Still no patrols,” she reported. She kept a lookout until Mor was done concealing their approach.

“We’ve just got to watch out for more traps,” Mor said, as Nil glanced backwards, at the imposing structure behind them - the Gate of the Queen. “Do you suppose she’s in there, right now?” she asked.

“Sun, I hope not,” Mor said. “Or you and I are screwed.” He squinted into the distance, in the direction where the beam above was coming from. “This way.”

The Abyssal Pool remained empty as they walked, the area dry despite it name. Clearly it hadn’t always been that way - the ground was liberally covered with evidence this area had once been underwater, if the giant walls of ocean at the horizon weren’t proof enough.

And then they came across the barrier wall.

“Well, that’s unexpected,” Nil said, and grazed her hand against the magical barrier blocking their path.

“Can you crack it?” Mor asked her.

“It’s not mechanical,” she reminded him. “I can’t brute-force a magical wall.”

Mor narrowed his eyes, and examined the nature of it. “I don’t think I can break this either. It’s too… too large in scope,” he admitted.

“Hello, welcome intruders,” a familiar voice spoke behind them, and they spun around, as a  mix of fel green and void purple magic swirled around their hands, readying to attack.

“Perhaps I could be of assistance?” The figure, who looked for all the world like the platonic ideal of a librarian, clasped her hands before her.

“Petra!” Nil cried, as she let the prepared magic fade from her hands.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Mor asked, ever practical.

Petranaze, the Librarian of the Black Dragonflight’s Onyx Repository, looked down her glasses at them both. “Why, a Red who happened to know of my existence mentioned in passing that there was a quiet operation going on down here in Nazjatar. And I thought to myself, who was likely to get involved in trying to abscond with a powerful relic?” She smiled at them. “And then I thought that maybe I could provide a little help.” She looked over them at the barrier, her eyes narrowing. “And it seems that I was right,” she added. “Can’t break the barrier, can we?”

Mor ground his teeth. “We were discussing it,” he allowed.

Out of his sight line, Nil shook her head in an emphatic _No_.

Petra smiled. “Well, I happen to know something of how the Tidestone’s defenses work. Let’s work the problem, shall we?” She rolled up her sleeves, and the three of them turned to the shimmering barrier.

 

* * *

 

Cail and Zonya stepped out into the Coral Forest, and were immediately set upon by a naga patrol.

Cail’s swords were instantly in his hands, slashing and spinning into the first guard before he could bring his trident to bear. He turned for the second, just in time to see that Zonya had already turned him into ash.

“Well, that was brisk,” he said. “You alright?”

“Yes,” Zonya said. “Our bad luck they were here.”

Cail nodded, then turned to scout their surroundings. The Coral Forest wasn’t as dense as the name implied. The forest was made of candy red-and-blue coral trees, and not too far away, they could see the camps of Zenostrasz’s army.

There was an awful lot of them.

“Distract the army,” Cail grumbled. “That’s a hell of an army to distract. How do you wanna start?”

Behind him, Zonya had shifted into her Bronze Dragon form. “I’ll do what dragons are best known for,” she said. “You cause what damage and distraction you can while they’re focused on me.”

“What dragons do best?” Cail asked, turning to her. “You mean snore loudly?”

Zonya huffed a small gout of fire his way, just enough to make him cough from the smoke. “Smartass. I do not,” she said, taking off and circling around for a strafing run.

Cail smiled up at her as she flew. “That’s my girl,” he said, before he turned to sneak up on the army camp and wait for the fun to start.

 

* * *

 

Zonya circled around, and kept low to the ground on her approach. She only soared higher as she crossed the threshold of the camp, and breathed fire downwards in long strafing runs. She was in the middle of her second run when the alarm sounded. It was her third when the counter attacks started, and she dodged and weaved, letting their spears fly past her.

She tried to cause as much chaos as she could, not particularly targeting anything specific - the more critical areas were more likely to have the harpoons, large heavy tridents with iron chains, mounted on mechanical launchers - but worked to spread the damage and destruction out through as much of the camp as possible.

It only took a couple of minutes for the naga below to train enough spears on her that she was forced to withdraw, but the work was done - tents collapsed and smouldering everywhere, poles fallen across pathways and burning coral, and one or two stockpiles of gunpowder she’d been lucky with had exploded.

Time to find Cail and see what more they could do. She flew out from the camp, glided to a landing behind some coral, and walked out the other side, a Blood Elf once more.

 

* * *

 

Cail waited until the yelling and shouting started, then snuck into the camp proper.

The camp was large, and he was on foot, so he focused on the places he could reach that looked promising - the more ostentatious or better protected tents. Well, they _were_ better protected, but now all the naga were watching the skies, trying to bring down Zonya. All the better for him to slip in and smash the weapon stores, or tip over the mess haul cauldrons, or - oh my, this looked promising - ignite a gunpowder store.

He moved quickly and quietly, causing what mischief he could. He’d stand out if the naga were looking for him, but they weren’t. From the sound of distant explosions, Zonya was having fun.

He dodged a running patrol, and ducked into a large tent. Hopefully it was empty, and he spun to check-

Well, Shit.

He’d stumbled into a barracks tent. Three dozen naga were inside, in the midst of grabbing tridents and armor, and they’d all turned to look at him.

Cail slid into a defensive stance, and then heard the sound of a portal opening next to him. A kaldorei stepped out, clad in excessive green. His eyes widened in recognition. “Ylora! But- Look out!” He turned back towards the naga, who had taken advantage of the distraction to charge at them.

Ylora flung her hand toward them, and a surge of magic flew out.


	5. Chapter 5

“We need this barrier down,” Mor grated. 

“We know,” Petra said. “Soon.”

They’d been at it for ten minutes now, and tried four different approaches, none of which has made any headway. “The others are going to be upset with us - to put it mildly - if we can’t deal with the Tidestone,” Mor reminded them.

Nil looked up at him, then over to Petra. “Tide. Of course. Petra, there’s no water here now-”

Petra’s eyes widened in understanding. “But the force is being projected as if it were. Tides. I should have realised.” She turned back to the barrier. “Please stand back,” she said cheerily, and then held out her hand to the barrier.

The barrier flared around her hand, a visual tug-of-war between its purpose and Petra’s will, until with a crackling sound, the barrier gave way and collapsed.

Petra’s hand did not move. “I’ll have to stay here, and hold it back,” she explained. “You’ll need to come back here when you’re done - I’ve been able to give you physical access, but portals won’t work inside the perimeter. Go now. Quickly.”

Mor and Nil exchanged a glance. “Thank you,” Mor said, as they resumed their trek onward.

“Thank me by retrieving the Tidestone,” Petra called as they left.

 

* * *

 

Cail looked at the three dozen naga, now collapsed on the ground. “What did you do?” he asked Ylora.

“I put them to sleep,” Ylora said, satisfaction in her tone. “They are dreaming now.” She glanced at Cail. “Dreaming of tearing us to pieces, actually.”

“Oh.” Cail thought about that for a moment. “We should leave, huh?”

“Probably,” Ylora said.

Cail led them out the back of the tent. He looked up, scanned the sky, and saw Zonya turn into her landing. “Time to regroup,” he said. “How did a girl like you end up in a place like this, anyway?” he asked, as he set off towards where Zonya had landed, and distanced himself from the army camp.

Ylora moved to follow. “Alexstrasza found me, and implied very heavily that I should try to help out with… whatever is going on here,” she said.

“We’re tying up an army,” Cail said.

Ylora cast a quick glance back at the camp. Smoke had started to rise from several places, and there was a lot of shouting going on. “I think you have succeeded,” she noted.

“We aren’t done yet,” Cail told her as they rounded a particularly large coral. “They’re not _stupid_. They’re going to come after us, or at least Zonya. They’ll know where she landed.”

“Why did she not land out of sight?” Ylora wondered.

“What?” Cail asked. “No, see- That’s the entire point.”

“I do not understand,” Ylora said.

“We want the army to come after us. An army chasing after us isn’t in position, isn’t in its camp, isn’t prepared to reinforce others elsewhere.”

Ylora nodded in sudden understanding. “An army chasing us is an army not assisting Zenostrasz in combat,” she said.

“Exactly,” Cail replied. “Ahh, there she is.” He smiled as Zonya came into view. “How did it go, dear?”

Zonya smiled back. “You know, sometimes it’s really nice to just set _fire_ to a bunch of shit,” she said. “Really get my dragon on, you know?”

Cail chuckled. “You think they’re coming after us?”

“I’m pretty damn certain of it. Once they crawl out from their collapsed tents and straighten their tridents,” Zonya replied. “Hello, Ylora.”

Ylora nodded at Zonya. “Hello. Thought you could use a green thumb,” she said.

“We should get ready,” Cail said. “They’ll be marching this way soon enough.”

“Good thing we outnumber them,” Zonya said dryly.

 

* * *

 

Mor and Nil approached the dias where the Tidestone sat, inserted into some kind of mechanism.

“I haven’t seen anything like that,” Mor said.

“The Tidestone, or the thing it’s inserted into?” Nil asked.

“Either. Both,” Mor answered.

“Do you think it’s safe to touch?” Nil asked.

“The Tidestone? Probably,” Mor said. “The word I’ve heard about these Pillars of Creation is that they didn’t require particularly special handling during the Legion invasion to use or move.” He’d never had the opportunity to hold one himself, of course.

Nil examined the Tidestone. “Well, let’s see.” She reached for the artefact, and tried to pull it from the mechanism. Pulled again. Threw her weight into it.

The Tidestone of Golganneth refused to budge.

Nil turned to look a question at Mor. “I hadn’t heard anything about it being immovable,” he said. “Maybe it’s the mechanism itself?” He walked around the dias, and examined the contraption from all angles.

Nil turned her attention to the base of the mechanism. “I think…” She ran her fingers over the indentations, the dials and buttons. “I think this might be a lock…” she said.

Mor looked at her. “Magical?” he asked.

“I don’t think so,” she said, thoughtful. “Mechanical, I think.” She gave Mor a swift grin.

“Well,” Mor said. “Don’t hold back on my account.”

Nil took a deep breath, and as her attention focused on the mechanism, void tentacles reached out from her, a multiversal permutation of herself as she worked to brute force the lock. The mechanism itself seemed to shudder in place, and began to glow a bright violet as Nil worked through the entire possibility space of the lock.

Mor watched, and waited as she worked.

 

* * *

 

“You did say you wanted the army distracted,” Ylora noted.

“I didn’t think the _entire_ army would come down on us two - sorry, three,” Cail complained.

“I might have had a little too much fun with the firebombing,” Zonya said. “Cheer up, Cail, we’ve faced worse odds.”

“I didn’t think I was making a habit of it,” Cail muttered.

The camp had belatedly rallied what forces remained, and had evidently decided a dragon hunt was in order. Three oversized platoons, by the looks of it, were sweeping through the Coral Forest, in search of Zonya. They’d find them soon enough, in the open area where they’d decided to make their stand.

The problem with being a distraction, Cail mused, was that you needed to show your ass to the enemy just enough to keep them interested enough in maintaining the chase. They could leave the field of battle, or hide - but then the forces arrayed against them would give up, return to camp, and be back on the board.

_Can’t have that, Cail, can we?_

“How many of them can you handle?” he asked.

Zonya squinted at the approaching forces, running mental arithmetic. “Maybe a third,” she said.

Ylora, too, looked across the field. “About the same,” she said.

Cail shrugged his shoulders, in a test of his range of movement. “So a third for me to try to keep from taking either of you out.” He shook his head. “Be ready to run,” he advised them.

In the distance, a horn sounded. They’d been located, he assumed.

The naga forces turned toward them. They’d be here before too long.

 

* * *

 

Mor had pulled a hand up to shield his eyes from the violet glare when all of a sudden, the glow around Nil winked out.

“Got it,” she said, nimble hands working the controls of the mechanism with a deft touch.

Mor sighed in relief. “Then the Tidestone is ours,” he said.

Nil finished with a flourish, and placed both hands on the artefact. This time, it moved easily with her grip, and as she pulled it free, a pulse that was felt rather than heard pushed out and through them.

“That… probably isn’t good,” Nil said.

“No, I imagine that alerted everyone that something was afoot,” Mor said.

In the far distance, a horn sounded.

“Let’s go,” Mor said, turning away from the dias and back the way from whence they’d come.

Nil, Tidestone of Golganneth in hand, quickly moved to follow.

 

* * *

 

Cail drew his swords, as the three platoons began to spill into the open field. They’d found three different entrances, so they weren’t tripping over each other chasing after the intruders who had ruined what was no doubt a lovely day for them.

“Anytime, ladies,” he said.

“Working on it,” Zonya said tersely. Ylora didn’t even bother saying anything. Ylora on his left had her left hand raised, palm out towards the leftmost platoon. Zonya, on his right, had her right hand similar splayed toward the forces on the right. Cail had the irreverent thought that they probably looked like some kind of ridiculous heroic pose to the approaching naga.

A cry went up from the army - now that the targets of their ire were in sight, it was time to exact their vengeance - and they started to charge towards them.

“Come on, come on,” Cail muttered under his breath. He knew they were working as fast as they could, but this needed to work soon, or-

Soldiers in the platoon on his right began to flicker in and out, there one moment, absent the next. The flickering grew in number, and in another moment, they were spending more time flickered out than flickered in. Those that were left pulled up short, and looked around in surprise before they, too, winked out of existence. Time-shifted, technically, Cail knew. Up and down the timeline, in singles and pairs. Easily handled - and Cail knew he and Zonya would later be dealing with them, over the course of a few weeks of subjective time.

Meanwhile, the platoon on his left took on an emerald glow. The naga stumbled - at least, as much as someone without legs can stumble - and one by one, they fell over, and collapsed into a deep sleep.

The central platoon, perhaps having noticed that their comrades on either side were being taken out of the fight, sped up their charge. Cail, praying he’s gotten the timing right, began a charge of his own, and moved to meet the remaining naga before they can attack Zonya or Ylora.

Behind him, Ylora and Zonya completed their respective spells. Maintaining the effect is less enough effort that they can raise their other hands in Cail’s direction, and grant him their respective blessings.

Just as he entered the reach of their tridents, Cail felt a tingling along his skin, and an effect like a soap bubble flickers around him, emerald and bronze in equal measure. A measure of protection. Enough to keep the tridents from hitting him. His timing was perfect.

He swung his swords, and the first of the naga fell.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, and it was over.

The remnants of the naga - a scant handful - had fled, once they realised that they could not get past Cail. That their comrades would not wake in time.

A good thing too. The blessings of the two ladies with Cail would not have held out much longer. Had not, in fact - he had several cuts and scrapes from the last few holdouts.

“I do believe that’s mission accomplished,” Cail said, as he panted for breath and sheathed his swords.

There was a rumble from seemingly everywhere. “We may want to table the discussion until after we leave,” Ylora said. “And I think we should leave _now._ ” She pointed up at the walls of water that surrounded Nazjatar.

Cail and Zonya looked up with her. By all appearances, the walls were closing in. Nazjatar, for whatever reason, had begun to flood.

“Quickly now,” Zonya yelled over the growing noise of water, and spun her hand as she crafted a portal and encouraged them through before they could be thoroughly drowned. She took one last look around the Coral Forest before she stepped through, closed the portal behind her, and landed back in Aludrassil.

She looked around the embassy garden. “Where are the others?” she asked.

Cail suppressed a shudder. “Not out yet,” he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Vivistrasza and Astragosa stepped out into the ruins of Kal’methir. The area was deserted. Past the horizon, massive walls of water - the Great Sea, held back by some unknown force, towered overhead, ominous and awe-inspiring.

Kal’methir itself looked like any other kaldorei ruin, save for the seaweed and other oceanic flora draped haphazardly over the broken architecture. Some buildings stood largely intact, while others were damaged beyond recognition of their original purpose. Why Azshara hadn’t had the city repaired in the ages since it had submerged was anyone’s guess.

Vivi looked about, as she tried to get a sense of where Zenostrasz would be. “This way,” she finally decided, and headed towards a larger roofed rectangular building across the ancient city.

“Are you guessing?” Astragosa asked, amused.

“No, I-” Vivi sighed. “I can sort of sense someone that way. Also, there’s the massive energy beam over there.” She gestured towards the beam, angled from the northwest into the building they were heading towards.

“Ahh, that would do it,” Astragosa said. “This city would have been beautiful, once,” she mused.

“Yes,” Vivi agreed. “Once it was. Further east is Zin’Azshari, the Glory of Azshara. Kal’methir was, I guess you’d call it a satellite city, a subsumed outgrowth of the kaldorei capital.” She sighed. “Of course, it was called Elun’dris back when that happened.”

“You miss it?” Astragosa asked, surprised.

“Not especially,” Vivi said. “But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t a loss when the Great Sundering happened.” They rounded a street corner. “And here it is, exposed to dry air again.”

“There’s a reason someone’s done that,” Astragosa noted, and she sounded tense.

“Yeah,” Vivi agreed. “I don’t like the look of the Great Sea as a ten-storey waterfall.” They walked past what looked to have once been housing, ruined now and overgrown, the interior stairwells decidedly exterior now, and broken.

“Don’t enjoy the Maelstom, huh?” Astragosa asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“No,” Vivi said. “I do not.” She suppressed a shudder.

The two walked onwards for a few more minutes.

“We’re getting closer now,” Vivi said quietly, the sound of the magical energy beam thrumming in their ears with its proximity.

The building in question looked to be a pavilion or throne room, most of the walls crumbled or fallen away. Enough stood that they could creep closer, though, and so they did, making a stealthy approach to the nearest slab of marble they could use for cover.

“What’s that sound? Vivi asked. It sounded like groaning, she thought, as they carefully looked around the broken wall.

It was indeed a throne room, she judged by the presence of an oversized throne. And upon it…

Upon the throne sat Zenostrasz, in the form of an oversized high elf. Entirely, completely naked. The energy beam poured over the top of the throne, against the back of his head. His clothes had been tossed into an unkempt pile beside the throne, and on top of those was a white dress.

On top of Zenostrasz, astride his lap facing him, was an imperious looking high elf woman. Also naked.

They’d found Queen Azshara.

“Well, I guess we know how she turned him now,” Astragosa whispered.

“Astragosa!” Vivi quietly admonished her.

“What?” Astragosa defended herself. “Look at her. She’s riding that Red dick like she needs it to live!”

Vivi, against her better judgement, looked again. She was indeed riding atop Zenostrasz, looking for all the world like she was having the time of her life. For his part, the red dragon was enthusiastically thrusting into the high elf queen, his hands on her hips as she pressed her breasts into his face.

Behind the two dragons, there was a soft magical sound, then a new feminine voice spoke. “What are we looking at?” the voice asked.

Vivi and Astragosa jumped, and spun around “Who are-”

The figure who had snuck up on them - teleported, by the sound of it - was dressed in white and blue, with gold trim. She held an impressive looking staff, and had a streak of gold through her otherwise white hair.

“Lady Proudmoore,” Astragosa said, with a smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

Jaina smiled at the Blue. “Lovely to see you again. And you, I believe, are Vivistrasza. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, though I’m sure we all wish it were under better circumstances. What have you found?” She moved to look around the broken wall.

“Wait, no-” Vivi whispered, but it was too late. Jaina was already looking around the wall, her eyes widening.

“Oh my,” the archmage said, and grinned. Azshara’s moaning was more audible now, and has risen in pitch. Jaina turned to the two dragons. “Well, I can’t say I blame her. Dragons are good for a ride.” She winked at them, and Vivi desperately, fleetingly wished to die and melt into the floor.

“Okay, fine. Brilliant general, yes. Willing to resist a good lay, evidently not!” Vivi whispered, frustration leaking out. “Can we get on with defeating him?”

Jaina took another glance around the wall. “A  _ fantastic _ lay, I’d say. Oh! I’ll have to remember  _ that _ trick.”

“Jaina, please,” Astragosa said, as she tried to stifle a giggle.

The archmage pulled back from the wall. “Okay, okay, I’ve had my fun. Down to business.”

Vivi frowned. “How did you find out about this?” she asked quietly. “The Red decided not to bother trying to involve Dalaran.”

Jaina smiled. “I’m Jaina  _ fucking _ Proudmoore,” she said, not without a little pride. “You thought I wouldn’t find out on my own?”

Astragosa tilted her head. “Isn’t your secret underwa-”

Jaina skewered her with a look. “Shush. And yes. Nearby. But that’s not the point. The point is - would you like my assistance taking down an overpowered, oversexed servant of Azshara and N’zoth?”

Vivi considered how the prospect might look for a moment. “Shit yes,” she said.

From around the wall, twin voices cried out in obvious climax. Vivi sighed, while Astragosa and Jaina grinned.

“Sounds like Reds know how to have a good time, “Jaina smirked.

“I will end you all in fire and rage,” Vivi muttered.

“You might want to give Zenostrasz a chance to end us first,” Astragosa said.

“Wonderful,” they heard Azshara’s voice from behind the wall. “I wouldn’t mind doing  _ that _ again sometime, if you continue to perform so well,” her voice purred, full of delicious promises. “See to your tasks, wouldn’t you? The time we’ve waited for so long is close… so… very… close…”

Jaina risked a look around the wall, and Vivi joined her. Queen Azshara had pulled her dress back on, and was cinching the belt.  _ Still glamouring herself as a high elf, even now,  _ she thought.

“I serve, my Queen,” Zenostrasz replied in a deep voice. “Doubly so, when serving grants such rewards.” He smirked at Azshara.

“When N’Zoth is released, we’ll have all eternity for rewarding good work,” Azshara promised. “Do prove worthy, won’t you?” She snapped her fingers, and in a burst of light and bubbles, Queen Azshara teleported out, leaving only Zenos, still naked on his throne, that energy beam still pouring into his head.

“Well,” Vivi said. “This is probably the best opportunity we’re going to get. Shall we confront him?”

Jaina grinned wickedly. “Oh, let’s  _ do _ ,” she said.


	7. Chapter 7

They entered the pavilion from three different directions, Jaina on the left, Vivi head on, and Astragosa to the right. Their target stirred as they came into view, but gave no indication of moving from astride his throne.

“So, you have come for me,” Zenostrasz rumbled. “Do you even know what you fight for, little ones?”

Vivi snarled at him. “We fight to prevent the Old Gods from having their way with the world, you horny asshole! You know that, or at least you _did_!” she cried out defiantly.

Zenostrasz shrugged, unconcerned. “And how has the fight gone, hmm? Have you crushed the Old Gods? Have you defeated them entirely?”

Jaina spoke up, her staff held between her and Zenostrasz, its glow transcendent. “That’s not how it works, traitor. The titans themselves tried to destroy Y’Shaarj, and only succeeded in breaking the world!”

Zenostrasz tilted his head toward the Lady Proudmoore. “You do not comprehend as much as you think you do, mortal. _Think._ An Old God arises, and what do we do?” He spread an open hand before him, as if presenting a lecture. “We raise an army, and we fight, and only half of us return home.”

He flipped his hand over. “An Old God arises. A different one. We raise an army, and we fight, and only half of us return home.”

“Do you yet see, little ones?” He paused. Vivi realised he actually expected an answer.

“No,” Vivi said. “I don’t. Violent conflict involved losses.”

Zenostrasz sighed, as if dealing with a difficult student. “The Old Gods do not suffer losses as we do. They return, as strong as before, and each time, we lose our numbers. Indeed, we have not actually had a single victory against the Old Gods; we have merely been losing, for long millennia.”

“The Old Gods won, are winning, will win,” Zenostrasz intoned in his deep voice, as if he’d pronounced some profound truth. “Win or lose the battle, we are losing the war. Halved, and halved, and halved again, until too few remain. Civilisation falls apart; Azeroth cannot hold, and mere anarchy is loosed upon the world.”

“Yes, yes,” Vivi said. “And you see yourself as the blood-dimmed tide?” Her voice dripped with scorn.

“You do not understand, but you will,” Zenostrasz said. “Azshara is N’Zoth’s… servant. She does not like the word, but it is true despite her will otherwise. To serve Azshara is to serve N’Zoth, to finally end the slow, drawn out loss. Azshara has promised power, authority, position in the new Black Empire, for me and for mine, and I will not turn down this opportunity!” His voice grew in volume, and betrayed his growing excitement. “A Crimson Ascension is due! Our dragonflight will rise, ascendant, resplendent, and victorious, at last! You - and you, and you - could be part of our glorious rise!” He held his hands out toward them, trembling.

Astragosa looked at Vivi and shook her head. Jaina simply continued to scowl at him.

Vivi looked up at him. “I don’t fucking think so,” she said.

Zenostrasz looked confused for a moment. “What?” he asked, quietly, dangerously.

“I said, I don’t fucking _think_ so!” Vivi repeated. “And you’re full of shit. You didn’t sign up for power and glory, you _had_ that already. You didn’t sign up because you cracked the code for beating the Old Gods for good. You signed up because Azshara pulled up her skirt and wiggled her tits at you! You piece of shit, you betrayed us for a _poor fuck!_ ”

Zenostrasz’s eyes blazed as Vivi spoke. “It seems you are beyond reason,” he said. “Does she speak for all of you?” he asked.

“Damn right,” Astragosa answered.

“You bet,” replied Jaina.

“So be it,” Zenostrasz said, and as he stood from the throne, he shifted into the form of a great Red dragon. Jaina gathered her magic, and Astragosa and Vivi prepared themselves. “It’s a shame, really,” Zenostrasz continued. “You had potential. But now you will be crush-”

Zenostrasz cut off as the beam of energy - that until now had been pouring into the back of his skull - flickered, then cut off. “ _WHAT!?_ ” he cried out, a mix of horror and rage, and turned to look in the direction it had come from.

Jaina recognised the significance before the others. “Now!” she yelled, and from her staff, a torrent of icicles flew towards the Red dragon. Astragosa called up an arcane storm to lash at him, and Vivi, with an angry snarl, brought forth a cone of fire to roast toward him.

Even without the power from the beam, Zenostrasz was a formidable combatant. He shifted defensively, bringing protective shields to bear. It bought him time, though it only encouraged his attackers to bring even more effort to bear. His defenses wouldn’t last as long as he would prefer.

He was an excellent general, and he knew when to call for help.

Zenostrasz roared, and, despite the onslaught, he moved back, away from all three. Behind the throne, left there when he’d stripped, should be - there! He pulled a giant curved horn from the ground. Usually it was on his belt, but he’d been preoccupied with Azshara’s copious charms.

He didn’t have long until his shielding collapsed. The assault was stronger than anticipated. He pulled the horn to his mouth and blew, blew as hard as he could.

The horn call sounded across Kal’methir, across all Nazjatar. His armies would hear, would respond, would reinforce him in moments. He only needed to hold.

 

* * *

 

The three kept up the attack, forcing him backward. Vivi thought he was retreating, then she’d heard the horn.

“He’s calling for reinforcements!” she shouted over the noise.

“His shield is collapsing!” Jaina shouted. “Just a little longer! We can do this!”

Beneath the cacophony of their respective attacks, Zenostrasz could be seen twisting and turning, roaring in anger and frustration.

“Here it comes! Watch o-” Jaina cried, as Zenostrasz let out an unnatural scream, a scream that pierced reality. His face split, and multiple eyes emerged. From under his scales, bulbous tentacles burst forth, writhing and pulsing in a futile effort to press the physical bounds of his shields further out. They could not, of course, and in sudden, piercing horror, the three attackers found it within them to turn up their attacks, and pulled on the last of their strength. Under such power, he simply could not stand.

Zenostrasz, in his final moments, looked afraid, and then was no more.

Jaina, Astragosa, and Vivi cut off their assaults, and as if on cue, sank to their knees, exhausted.

“We did it,” Vivi panted.

“Just,” said Astragosa.

“It was a close thing,” Jaina agreed.

“I’d say that counts as a-” Vivi cut off as the ground started to rumble. “Oh fuck me, what _now??_ ” she demanded.

Astragosa pointed out to the horizon, where the Great Sea waterfalled down. “I, uh, I think the water’s getting closer,” she said.

Jaina’s eyes went wide. “This place is flooding in. To me!” She pulled herself to her feet by her staff, and waited for the two dragons to stumble over to her.

As the rumbling grew louder, and the shaking grew more intense, Jaina Proudmoore teleported, and the three of winked out of existence in a burst of arcane light.


	8. Chapter 8

Mor and Nil had reached the barrier wall, where Petra waited.

“Oh thank the Titans,” Petra said, as she released the spellwork holding the wall down and stumbed with fatigue. “I don’t think I could have done that for much longer.”

“Thank you for your help,” Mor said. “We appreciate it.”

Petra nodded tiredly. “I think I will have to leave you here. Don’t be a stranger, though - You have an overdue book, after all.” With a wave at them both, she cast the portal to take her back to her library. “Farewell, welcome intruders,” she said before she left.

“I do believe we’ve gotten away with it,” Mor said to Nil, and hefted the Tidestone of Golganneth in his hands.

From behind them, a feminine voice burbled. “Is that so?”

Mor and Nil spun, taking several steps back as they did. Before them was Queen Azshara, in her monstrous aspect - tentacle hair, extra eyes, clawed hands.

“I believe you have something that belongs to me,” she drawled.

“I don’t think so,” Nil said. “Come on, Mor.” She tugged on his arm.

Mor didn’t move.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Azshara crooned. “I don’t think he sees what you see, little void elf. Do you?” She curled a hand in Mor’s direction.

Mor blinked. For a moment, he thought he’d seen an eldritch underwater horror - but no, he must have been mistaken. She was _beautiful_. She was resplendent. She was gorgeous, and lovely, and so heart-achingly exquisite, and he found himself drawn to her. He wanted to charm her, to please her.

He would do anything for her.

“Won’t you give me that trifle you stole?” Queen Azshara pouted as she asked. “I’ll give you a kiss for it. Maybe more, if you please me.”

Mor took a step forward. Nil tugged on his arm, with growing alarm. “Mor, what are you-”

“Anything for you, my love,” Mor said in a dreamy voice, and handed Azshara the Tidestone.

“Such a good boy,” Azshara trilled. “Won’t you come with me? And bring your friend?”

“Like _hell_ you will,” Nil snarled at her, and tugged Mor toward her, hard, while using the other to rip open a void portal.

Mor tripped as she yanked him toward her, and he and Nil fell through the portal she’d opened. It winked closed the moment they were through.

Azshara shrugged. She had the more important prize. As she turned back towards the Abyssal Pool, the ocean began to pour back into Nazjatar.

She was unconcerned. The ocean was hers.

 

* * *

 

Nil and Mor were the last to arrive back in Aludrassil.

“-No, come back!” Mor cried as he tumbled out of the void portal and across the carefully tended lawn. “I- uh, I was... “ He looked up at Nil, who seemed to be very upset with him. “I, um.” He shook his head, as if removing cobwebs. “Sorry about that,” he said.

“Good to see you made it,” Vivi said. “It seems everyone was successful,”

“We’re all here, aren’t we?” Cail asked.

Vivi nodded. “And Zenostrasz _isn’t_.” She looked around the motley crew. “Thank you, all of you. You have the appreciation of a grateful Red Dragonflight.”

Nil glanced over at Jaina. “I don’t know you,” she said, an implied question.

Jaina’s lips quirked. “That’s probably for the best, isn’t it? If I knew who you and your partner were, I’d have to arrest you” She winked at her.

Nil frowned. “How do you know-”

“I’d like to congratulate you,” Jaina replied in a whisper. “Library access is hard to acquire. I should know.” The archmage smiled at the void elf.

Wisely, Nil decided to leave well enough alone, and took the compliment with a nod. She smiled at the stranger in return, then turned her attention back to the greater conversation.

“I doubt it stopped Azshara,” Vivi was saying in response to a question. “Not for good. But that’s no reason not to stand up for good, to fight against wrong. And Zenostrasz was wrong.”

“And we were _very_ good,” said Cail with a grin. Zonya high-fived him.

Mor coughed conspicuously, and they all turned to him. “About that… We did retrieve the Tidestone…” he began.

“You don’t seem to have it with you,” Vivi noted.

“No,” Mor replied. “No, we don’t. Azshara herself was able to take it back from us.”

“We barely escaped with our lives,” Nil added. “We didn’t exactly just hand it back to her.”

Vivi looked at Mor carefully. Had he blushed? She glanced at Astragosa, who shook her head, confirming what her own senses told her. The Tidestone wasn’t here, at least, so he was truthful that he didn’t have it. A mystery for later, then.

“Unfortunate,” Vivi said into the silence. “But we accomplished our main aim, and you did succeed in taking the Tidestone from Zenostrasz when he most needed it. And we all survived. I think I’ll count this as a success, on the whole.”

Ylora stretched her arms, and yawned. “I think I could sleep for a month, though.”

“I think we’ve earnt a rest,” Vivi said. “We have information that the Alliance and Horde both have fleets in the vicinity of Nazjatar. I’m sure they can handle any issues that arise from here.” She glanced around the embassy garden, and beyond. “And I think Aludrassil is as good a place as any to take our leave. Our appreciation would absolutely extend to providing accommodation for a short time here.”

“That sounds lovely,” Astragosa said.

“It’s a great town,” Cail noted.

Mor and Nil looked at each other, and Mor sighed. “I suppose we could stay still for a few weeks,” he allowed. “We still need to discuss our payment.”

Vivi glanced at Mor and sighed. “Yes, yes. I’ll have an assortment of trinkets assembled for your to browse in the next few days. After all, you weren’t trying to abscond with the Tidestone, right?”

Mor swallowed. “Right,” he agreed. “That is acceptable.”

Jaina shrugged. “I haven’t had a holiday in….” She frowned, trying to recall the last time she took a break. “Too long. Clearly.”

“Then it’s settled,” Vivi said. “Come. The mission is ended. Let’s have some well-deserved fun, eh?”

The unlikely crew wandered out into the street, and disappeared into the depths of Aludrassil, content that having done their part, Azeroth was safe.

At least from this threat. At least for now. And for now, that was enough.


End file.
